


In Light of a Prediction

by AKFanWriter (DBZVegeta)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBZVegeta/pseuds/AKFanWriter
Summary: The night of the honored dead… Halloween. Ends up causing a predication and a bit of trouble for two men.





	1. Chapter 1 - The Ritual

**Fic title:** In Light of a Prediction (Formerly - A Halloween Ritual)  
**Author:** AKFanWriter (aka DBZ Vegeta)  
**Summary:** The night of the honored dead… All Hallows Eve. Ends up causing a prediction and a bit of trouble for two men.  
**Rating:** M  
**Chapter #:** 1 of ?  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Originally Posted:** 23 Oct 2005  
  
  
**Part 1**  
  
Flickering lights danced across the room, coming from the hundreds of candles floating mid air. The soft sound of whispers filled the Great Hall, as students stood in groups of three and four. They all turned as the doors to the Hall opened with a grand sweep. Faces turned in anticipation, nervous first years huddled together behind the older students as the processional of spirits floated serenely down the center of the Hall. As they passed, student and staff bowed in honor of those that had passed before them.  
  
The spirits continued their journey along the open path, some nodding and smiling as they passed their still living family members. They swept forward towards the stone alter placed on the raised dais that normally held the staff table. As the last spirit reached the platform, a shimmering wave of light filled the room bringing for the long tables of each house. Decorated in black, the tables held place cards for the student and their dearly departed visitor.  
  
Each student silently made their way to their respective seat standing until the Headmaster, resplendent in robes of midnight blue, wave a hand gesturing them to sit.  
  
Neither noise nor word rose from the assembled as students and teachers took their seats, only the Headmaster remained standing. With another gesture of his hand the doors once again opened and this time a small group in a diamond formation walked in, each carrying a lit candle. With silent measured steps they walked the length of the Hall to stop and turn as one back to face the assembly.  
  
Harry Potter, at the head of the group, stepped forward conscious of all eyes upon him for this solemn event. His head raised as his voice rang out over the room.  
  
“Outside of time in a place not of this earth, I raise the temple of the Old Ones. As our ancestors before us, we gather as one in honor of the Goddess and the God, to celebrate this Samhain night. Samhain, the third and final harvest, is a time for change and a time to look to the future. Tonight we honor the memories of our ancestors, we hold this feast in their honor and invite them to share their ancient knowledge, preserving the great web that stretches through many generation of wizarding families,” he intoned, before he stepped away from the group and turned to step up to the alter. He smiled slightly as he acknowledged the approval in the faces of the spirits gather as he dipped his candle to light one long white taper, his voice ringing out again.  
  
“I light the night which they have made, so that we may continue to bask in the light of their wisdom.”  
  
He stepped back from the table as Draco Malfoy stepped forward, his blonde hair shimmering in the candlelight. He stopped at the edge of the table and bowed slightly to the spirits before reaching forward to light one long black taper.  
  
“I light the Path that they have set, may darkness flee from before their light,” he said, his voice easily carrying throughout the hall. He also stepped back, to stand at Harry’s side as he watched Professor Severus Snape walked forward, his black robes flaring behind him.

Professor Snape stepped up to the stone alter, leaning over to light the long red taper before walking counterclockwise about the alter three times as he recited his part of the ritual, “I cleanse this light, driving out the impurities of the dark.” He stopped and faced the front of the hall, “I invite the elements. I cast the hedge of Samhain between our worlds. Be thou the halo of the Goddess and a protection against all negativity; positive energy flow in the name of the God. I call to the hallow Spirits of this space. Old ones we welcome you with open arms.”

He then stepped back to stand behind the other two student as Professor Minerva McGonagall stepped forward her hair, for once loosened from it tight constrictors, flowed in a wave down her back as she turned and faced the stone alter. She picked up a pair of small stone bowls from the edge in one hand and dipped the fingers of her free hand into the bowl containing a crystallized white substance.  
  
“May your cleansing give us roots and protection for the year to come,” she recited, pinching a bit of the salt and spreading in wide sweep across the top of the alter and the lit candles. Her fingers moved to the other bowl, containing a mix of water and pure oils repeating the sweeping gesture as she had with the salt, “May our offering bring light to our dark world.”  
  
She gently returned the two bowls to the table before reaching for the four slim sticks of incense burning near the center. She gathered them to her and stepped forward, placing one in each of the other participant’s hands. Together their turned and slowly walked back the length of the hall, they voiced combined as they finished the ceremony.  
  
“We cleanse this Hall with Air and Spirit, so that we all may be within its love and the unity of mind and spirit. So mote be it.”  
  
The doors closed softly behind the group as they left the room.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2 - The Supper

**Fic title:** In Light of a Prediction (Formerly - A Halloween Ritual)  
**Author:** AKFanWriter (aka DBZ Vegeta)  
**Summary:** The night of the honored dead… All Hallows Eve. Ends up causing a prediction and a bit of trouble for two men.  
**Rating:** M  
**Chapter #:** 2 of ?  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **Original Post Date:** 24 Oct 2005  
  
  
**Part 2 - The Supper**  
  
Harry sighed in relief as he dropped his head forward as the doors shut behind him. He was aware of a gentle hand placed on his shoulder and he turned to look into Professor Snape’s eyes, which were nearly level with his.   
  
“That was satisfactorily done, Potter,” he said, his fingers tightening for a moment before he released then.  
  
“Is that all you have to say, Sev? Satisfactory…I’ll have you know that I worked hard on that ritual,” Harry replied, his hands coming up to rest on his hips, one foot tapping in irritation. The twenty-two year old Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts looked into the dark black eyes of his fellow professor with exasperation.  
  
“Harry, you know that he will never admit that you did an awesome job,” came the humor-filled voice of Draco Malfoy. He looked over at the two men, snorting in amusement at their glaring match. _‘When will those two stop being so thickheaded and just kiss each other,’_ he thought.   
  
He and Harry had both returned at the beginning of this year to take up the positions of Charms and DADA.  Flitwick had decided to retire and Draco had been more than happy to follow his friend Harry from the Magical University that they had just graduated from the previous semester.   
  
The sparks had flown between Harry and Severus the moment they had arrived three-weeks prior to the start of school. Severus had immediately set in on Harry, criticizing each and every idea that Harry had to improve the DADA subject. From the idea of the Dueling Club down to the combination of other subjects with DADA. He himself had been in on several of Harry’s combined classes, showing the strengths of Charms in Defense situations. Harry still, as of yet, hadn’t convinced Severus to participate with a combined Potions and DADA.   
  
“If you two will stop bickering for now, we have a supper to get to,” Minerva’s voice cut through the petty bickering that had begun while Draco had been reminiscing. She turned back to the closed doors of the Great Hall, before looking back over her shoulder at the bickering pair. “You know that you will be required to remain silent until the main supper is over, don’t you Severus.”  
  
“Of course Minerva, I am well aware of the particulars of the Supper,” Severus sneered back at her as she swung open the door to the silent room. The group stepped through and moved silently to their seats at the lower teachers table. Each leaving one seat between them for their invited Spirit guests.   
  
With a silent wave of his hand, the Headmaster signaled the house-elves to serve the prepared meal. The tables filled with bowls and dishes, all in a deep black color that matched the table clothes and plates, each containing the traditional dishes. Apples, squashes and fall harvested vegetables were placed on tables. Pitchers of apple cider and pumpkin juice abounded. Silently the students and faculty filled their plates and toasted their dearly departed Spirits that hovered with gentle tranquility.   
  
With the final plate cleaned, the last mouthful of cider swallowed, the Headmaster stood up gesturing for the group to stand. All stood, each reaching forward to grasp a lit candle that moved to hover in front of them and one by one they blew out the flame as from far away bells tolled the coming of midnight, ending the ceremony.   
  
The torches relit within the Great Hall and the students began to stir fitfully, the silence that had pervaded the ceremony broken by a sharp clap from the Head Table.   
  
“My dear students and teachers, yet ends another years Samhain. I offer you one last treat for the night and then off to bed with you all,” he said, a mischievous twinkle brightening his eyes. Before each student and faculty member a large slice of cake appeared, much to the delight of most. “Students from 6th year and below will find a wonderful treat to remember the holiday, but for everyone else the standard predictions will apply. Please dig in and luck be with you.”   
  
Harry snickered as he watched Severus glare at the large slice of chocolate cake. He dipped his fork into the tip of his, careful not to disturb the center where he knew the prize resided.   
  
“What’s the matter Severus, scared?” he goaded, nearly moaning as the chocolate burst over his tongue.  
  
“I have no reason to play these silly games with the Headmaster, Professor Potter,” he sneered, looking down his long nose at the blissfully delighted Harry and trying to ignore the sudden tightness in his trousers.   
  
“Ah come on Severus, stop being a stick in the mud and enjoy yourself for once,” Draco’s voice drifted over from the other side of Harry. “Oh look, I’ve got a coin, that’s prosperity for me,” he crowed, showing Harry the cake-covered galleon. “Come on Harry dig in, I want to see what you got.”   
  
“I don’t want to,” Harry said, as he continued to eat around the edge of the cake, “With my luck I’ll get a thimble and be destined never to marry.”   
  
“My, my Potter, and here you thought I was scared,” Severus’ deep voice sent shivers down Harry’s spine. He turned to meet Severus’ dark eyes.  
  
“I don’t see you digging in and looking at your prediction,” Harry scoffed as he dropped his fork alongside the plate, having eaten around the center where the item lay.   
  
“I have no desire to play with the outcome of such a trivial obsession,” the potion master scoffed.   
  
“Severus,” the headmaster’s voice sounded from behind them, “You haven’t touched a bite of your cake.” They turned to meet Albus’ twinkling gaze and Severus groaned silently beneath the bright blue gaze, turning to pick up his fork and break apart his cake. What lay within the crumbs, shocked him.   
  
Lying within the dark layers of cake was a small platinum ring, twisted with gold and emeralds. With a slightly shaky hand, Severus reached out and picked up the beautiful ring. The platinum was shaped in a snake that weaved itself in and over the gold strand that looked remarkably like a lion, while emeralds twinkled in the candle light from the eyes of both animals.   
  
A sharp gasp from his side drew his attention to Harry as he stared down at the small figurine holding a tiny child lay within the center of his cake. His eyes swept up and meet Severus’ both shock and happiness filling the emerald depths. Severus thought for a moment that Harry’s eyes nearly matched the color of those upon his ring.   
  
“Congratulations my boys, indeed a very prosperous prediction for you both,” Albus’ voice startled them both, breaking their gaze to sweep up to the twinkling wizard. “I hope the best for the both of you. Now why don’t I leave you to discuss this…”   
  
They both watched as Albus tottered off, shooing children ahead of him as Draco snickered behind them.   
  
“Well, I’m off too. Don’t do anything that I wouldn’t,” he crowed, an amused smirk playing over his face as he nearly skipped away from the table leaving Harry and Severus behind.   
  
~*~   
  
_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3 - The Punishment

**Fic title:** In Light of a Prediction (Formerly - A Halloween Ritual)  
**Author:** DBZ Vegeta  
**Summary:** The night of the honored dead… All Hallows Eve. Ends up causing a prediction and a bit of trouble for two men.  
**Rating:** M  
**Chapter #:** 3 of ?  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
**Part 3 – The Punishment**  
  
Harry watched as Draco shooed the last of the children from the Hall, closing the great doors behind him. He could feel the weight of Severus’ eyes upon him before he turned to meet them.   
  
“Well, looks like this next year with be interesting, won’t it?” he said, meeting the dark eyes, and smiling impishly up at Severus.  
  
“Of course, Potter, you will have witches lined up in droves to help you to fulfill your prediction,” snapped Severus, as his hand closed tightly over the gold and platinum ring. He knew that though the prediction said that he would marry within the year, he had little hope in it coming to pass. Not many people considered him attractive nor conducive to a relationship.  
  
“Well, you see that’s were the problem lies,” Harry started, picking up a napkin to begin cleaning the cake off the small figurine. He studied it closely as the features appeared from beneath the dark chocolate. “I’ll have you know that it’s near impossible that I will ever have children.”  
  
“Why ever for, Mr. Potter? You are a young man, well capable of siring a slew of children,” Severus snarked, his eyes watching the delicate hands cleaning the figuring before moving up to meet the distress-filled eyes. He jolted slightly at the amount of pain and sadness that radiated from those beautiful emerald green eyes.   
  
“Its not that I couldn’t sire children, it just that I won’t be able to do so with whom I care for. You see, Severus, I happen to not like women in that way.”   
  
Severus stared in confusion at Harry’s words, until it dawned upon him what he had actually said. “You mean that you are only attracted to those of your own gender?” he said, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully.   
  
“You’re right, Severus. I only like men and as such you can see that it would be impossible for my prediction to come true, since men cannot have children themselves,” Harry said sadly, his eyes glazing minutely with moisture. “I have resigned myself to the roll of doting godfather to Ron and Hermione’s children, never to have any of my own.” He closed his eyes against the pain that welled up within his chest as he pushed back his chair from the table. “If you will excuse me, I must be going.”   
  
“Harry…” Severus started, but stopped at the pain that he saw in the other man’s eyes. He watched with concern as Harry hurried from the room. He clenched his fists tight, and felt the hardness from his one hand. He opened his fist to look down at the sparkling ring, a frown of his own blooming across his face.   
  
~~*~*~~  
  
The weeks following Halloween were filled with happily chattering children and several solemn Professors, namely Harry Potter and Severus Snape. The students learned quickly to step carefully around these two professors, as their tempers flared unexpectedly.   
  
It was after one of these flares that Albus Dumbledore called the two erring Professors to his office to discuss the situation.   
  
“Harry, Severus, please come in and sit down,” Albus said, his eyes twinkling with amusement as always. The two ignored each other and took their seats opposite of Albus’ desk.   
  
“You do understand why I have called you here today, my boys,” he said, looking over at the pair. He held back a smile as the pair fought back the urge to squirm in their seats. “It seems that you both have been out of sorts since the Dumb Supper and Ritual on Halloween night,” he continued.   
  
“Whatever our problems may be, Albus, is our own and does not need to be examined by you,” Severus snapped, sitting up straighter in his chair and glaring at the old wizard.   
  
“Ah, but it becomes my problem when the students are involved and both of your attitudes recently have caused some concern with myself and your fellow professors. I have received several complaints from both the prefects and the professors,” Albus looked over the top of his half-moon glasses, his eyes twinkling madly.  
  
“I see nothing wrong with my attitude,” Severus snarled, throwing a glare at the silent professor seated next to him. Potter had his arms crossed across his chest and was mutely staring out the window.   
  
“Ah, my dear Severus, you wouldn’t, would you?” Albus chuckled at the furious glare his was treated to by the dark-haired wizard. “But nevertheless, something must be done to rectify this situation. So…since the Christmas holidays are only a week away, I have decided to release you both early from your duties.” His eyes twinkled even brighter as both turned stunned gazes in his directions.   
  
“Albus…” Harry stuttered, fear clouding his eyes, but stopped talking as Albus raised on hand to forestall him.   
  
“I am not firing either of you; on the contrary, I am sending you both on an early vacation. I think that maybe if you two have a bit of time alone together, you shall be able to work through your problems.”  
  
“I object to this!” yelled Severus, bolting to his feet to loom over Albus’ desk. “I have no desire to take a vacation, let alone one with him.” His hands flew about wildly.  
  
“Albus, as much as I know that you are trying to help, this isn’t the way. There is no way that Professor Snape nor myself could ever get along.” Harry ignored the sneer that was sent in his direction, his heart thumping madly in his chest at the thought of being alone with Severus.  
  
“I am sorry, my boys, but you don’t have a choice in this matter.”  
  
~TBC~


End file.
